Undying Devotion
by doctor katy
Summary: Not all good things can last forever, but loyalty will never die.Set after book cannon.


Greetings readers,  
I now present to you my latest work Undying Devotion. This is a story of two very different halfs. The first, a light and happy scene, maybe a touch OOC some people may think but my first attempt at humorous writing. The second a sadder angst filled part more similar to what I have written in the past. For anyone interested I am going to add the epilogue to my other fic Death Trap very soon.

I want to thank my great beta JetNoir for helping me with this story andforhis continued support with my writing (i.e patience when I take so long to update and when I make the same grammatical mistakes over and over.) You are a fantastic beta.

Disclaimer: The story is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.

**Undying Devotion**

Summary

Not all good things can last forever, but loyalty will never die.

Set after book cannon.

Part one - Laughter

"Are these alright?" Clarice turned round to look at her husband who had his back to her and was busily stirring some sort of sauce.

They were cooking and whenever she insisted on helping Clarice swore he made the recipe ten times harder. At the moment she was slicing carrots so they were all exactly the same size. A neat row of identical pieces now lined the workbench.

Hannibal turned and swiftly moved to look over her shoulder. He thought for a moment then frowned and spoke.

"You started off well Clarice but you lost concentration quickly. These later carrots are out by a few millimetres, Throw them away and start again."

Moving back to the sauce Hannibal began stirring again. Clarice was furious and stared at the workbench, thinking that all the carrots looked exactly the same. She began to separate the so called imperfect carrots and moved to the bin. When the last carrot remained, being twirled around in her fingers, she looked back to the Doctor who still had his back to her. Clarice smiled.

Hannibal was thinking what would best enhance to flavour of the turmeric when something small and hard hit him square in the shoulder. He whipped round only to see his wife still working at the other side of the kitchen. He turned back mystified until he saw a small orange vegetable lying near to him on the counter.

Very childish Clarice he mused. After a few moments of debating how to react to this new situation he turned back towards his wife.

"My dear, I do believe I have changed my mind," he began, "I think the dish would be better if there were no carrots. You may dispose of all of those."

Gathering his wife's expression Hannibal thought that most people would probably rather attack a large beehive with a stick than talk to her.

Clarice stood fuming as her husband turned back to his work. So this was his idea of payback. She began tapping her foot. "He'll pay for that," she murmured.

"Hannibal, darling. May I try that sauce you are making?" Clarice put on her best 'I'm happy and over it' tone of voice and strode back to the other side of the kitchen.

Hannibal turned to see a bright face beaming at him and he passed his wife a spoon.

"Of course, I'm sure you'll find it quite delicious."

Clarice took out a full spoonful and raised it halfway to her lips. Suddenly she turned the spoon and using two fingers from her other hand gave it a hard flick. The Doctor barely had a chance to change his expression before luke warm sauce splattered over half his face. Clarice kept smiling the whole time.

The sauce slowly dripped down and Hannibal's shirt collar acquired a cream coloured stain. He turned back to the workbench still partly surprised at this current turn of events. The red bowl of the separated egg yolks caught his attention and his fingers moved of their own accord towards it. _Why am I doing this? It must be the most childish thing I've ever done in my…_

"Oh," Hannibal glanced back to Clarice who now sported a large handful of flour.

The former FBI Agent and the cannibal stared at each other.

It was hard to decide who broke first. But Clarice let out a high shriek and a yellow streak had flown through the air connecting with her shoulder but mostly the floor.

Clarice darted round the second work bench lobbing flour behind her. Hannibal raised his arms and deflected the majority although some landed in his hair added some definite white streaks. Giving chase to Doctor grabbed a handful of crushed tomatoes and reached out for Clarice. He managed to loop an arm around her waist and pin her against him. She fought and kicked out as her topped was smeared red.

With only one arm around her Hannibal couldn't stop Clarice's frantic struggling and suddenly a loud ripping sound indicated her escape and that his shirt had suddenly lost the top four buttons.

Diving to the floor Clarice sought cover. She needed a chance to catch her breath and think of a new plan. Unknown to her Hannibal was doing the same thing behind the opposite workbench.

Simultaneously they both leapt up. Moving along the benches a barrage of different foods were thrown from both sides. Green vegetables, mashed potatoes, cream and strawberries from the dessert and a variety of different coloured sauces ended up on both parties involved.

Thank God the servants are out today, Clarice mused. She jumped up again but Hannibal was nowhere to be seen. Where did he…? Dropping back to the floor Clarice glanced to both sides. A whole egg then fell from above and cracked on the floor an inch from her outstretched hand.

Time for the big guns Clarice thought. She scurried on hands and knees to a small cupboard at the other end of the kitchen. Her husband was still hiding somewhere so she quickly opened the door and looked at her supplies. Ketchup, chocolate spread, BBQ sauce, marshmallows and mustard. Anything Hannibal disapproved of her buying ended up here.

Clarice grabbed out a bottle of mustard and large jar of chocolate spread. She kicked the door closed and moved back pressing herself against the workbench. Loosening the lid Clarice scooped out a handful of gooey chocolate and moved to the end of the bench. She waited hoping her husband would peer around the corner. After five minutes her patience was waning.

Time to make a move. Clarice raised her arm and swung around the corner. Hannibal swung around from the other side a few seconds later and quickly grasped his wife's wrist before chocolate rained down on his head. Clarice, momentarily shocked, lost her balance and Hannibal was easily able to push her back and pin her to the floor under his own weight.

The chocolate in Clarice's hand ended up on the floor and her other supplies were unobtainable as the Doctor had used one of his hands to restrain both of hers. Struggling resulted in her being grinned at evilly.

Clarice took a deep breath in and lay limp. A quick glance to the side told her the jar of spread was lying on its side, missing the lid, only a foot away.

Must distract him Clarice thought. Not an easy task though.

Hannibal lowered his head. "Now my dear, what should I do with you?"

The corners of Clarice's mouth twitched, "Kiss me,"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow before complying with her request.

Clarice immediately opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. She tugged gently at her hands signalling for her husband to release them. When he let go she moved to undo the remaining buttons on his shirt. Casting it aside Hannibal resumed kissing her not noticing one of her hands reach to the side quietly, moving the jar of spread.

Clarice scooped out another handful as Hannibal began unbuttoning her shirt and kissing the top of her chest.

"Hannibal."

"Mmmm?" he raised his head to look at her.

"I enjoy cooking with you,"

"What? Ahh!" Clarice covered Hannibal's neck and mid chest with thick chocolate.

Ardelia and a team of six agents entered silently through the front door. She signalled to them to check each room that they passed to try and find her friend. They got closer and closer to the kitchen.

Suddenly a loud scream rang throughout the house, "Hannibal don't, stop it!"

Thinking her friend was in danger Ardelia and the other agents sprinted towards the source of the sound. Flinging open the doors to the kitchen they took in one of the most extraordinary scenes they would ever see.

The kitchen was a complete mess. Pots, pans and food were scattered over the work surfaces and floors. Cupboards and draws had been flung open. And in the midst of the destruction stood a very out of breath Clarice Starling and Doctor Lecter.

Ardelia regarded her friend who moments ago had been locked in a very passionate embrace with one of America's top ten wanted. Her right leg was still curled around his waist and one hand rested on his chest while the other held the side of his face.

The Doctor himself, Ardelia noted, had somehow lost his shirt and while one of his hands was wrapped around the waist of her best friend the other was holding the thigh of her raised leg trying to draw her closer to him.

Both were completely filthy, covered from head to toe in what looked like a weeks worth of food rations and both sported identical shocked expressions mixing both surprise and horror.

Ardelia didn't know what to say. One of the agents happily stepped up though.

"Doctor Lecter put your hands above your head and kneel down," he raised his gun, "do it now."

Ardelia regarded the couple who at the moment seemed to be conveying hundreds of messages a second merely with their eyes. What was Clarice doing? What had that monster done to her?

Hannibal gently set Clarice's leg back on the ground and slowly pulled away from her. He turned to face the other agents and got down gracefully to his knees.

Clarice stood back and looked at him. Ardelia watched as Clarice clutched her shirt, which was almost completely undone, closer around her.

The agent who shouted at Lecter walked up behind him withdrawing a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. He reached down but instead of putting on the handcuffs he used the butt of his gun to give Hannibal a hard smack on the back of the head.

Before he had even hit the floor Clarice was on the agent. She stood behind him with the knife Hannibal had given her pressed to his throat.

"If you ever touch my husband again I swear I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Getting no reply Clarice pressed the knife even closer leaving a thin red line.

"I said do you understand?"

"Starling let him go or we will be forced to shoot you."

Clarice looked at the other agents who all had their guns drawn. She made no move to release her prisoner.

"We will give you to the count of three. One, two…"

"Clarice," Hannibal spoke from the floor reminding everyone of his presence, "a promise is a promise Clarice,"

The agent took a gulp of air as he was pushed back towards the others. Clarice threw the knife to the floor bitterly.

After a long pause Ardelia finally spoke, "Cuff him. And bring her too," She turned and walked back out of the kitchen.

Clarice barely registered what happened next. She numbly followed the agent tugging at her arm out into the huge driveway in front of the house. Turning to look at the home they had made in the last year she saw Hannibal being marched to a car on her left.

Clarice pulled out of the grip of the agent holding her and ran to him. All eyes were on her as she threw her arms around his next and kissed him long and hard.

Part two – Pain

Barney thought that Clarice looked different. She now wore an expensive tailored suit; her hair was up and a beautiful wedding ring adorned her finger.

Barney opened the door to his car and she gracefully slid in. When he had gotten in too and started the car Clarice spoke.

"I want to thank you now, for all of this Barney,"

Barney smiled. Her old accent could still just be heard as the words rolled of her tongue.

"I'm honoured to be able to help you Miss Starling,"

Clarice nodded and turned to look out the window. She rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes.

"Tell me what I have to do Barney,"

"The place isn't used any more, hasn't been for a while but they wanted to keep him some place where the reporters wouldn't look. Seems the most obvious place to me but I don't know how they all think. This works to our advantage. There are three armed guards, at 9 o'clock they come off duty when the next three arrive. I'll keep them busy all you have to do is go in through the main front doors. All the others are locked up and the windows are barred. When you're in make, your way down, I assume you remember the way,"

Barney glanced to Clarice and she nodded.

"When you're in there they'll be another guy in the security room next to the cells. They have somewhere there 24 hours watching a video of the cell to make sure he's not up to anything. Pretty boring footage so far I heard. I usually man the security room for an hour until 10 while that guy has a break. The guards patrol down at 10 so that's how long you'll have. After then well, you won't be as free as you are now."

"That is as long as I'll need, thank you."

Barney pulled off the main road and onto a side road. He stopped the engine and got out. He checked to make sure no-one was around before opening the trunk of his car.

"You'll have to travel second class for a bit. They'll be a guard on the gate."

Clarice walked around to the back of the car and clambered in. It was a tight fit.

"You're lucky you didn't buy a smaller car Barney. Then we would have had real problems."

Barney closed the trunk and got back in the driver's seat. It was another five minutes before Clarice saw daylight again.

When Barney opened the trunk she slid out quickly and knelt beside the car. The small car park was deserted with only one 4 by 4 parked in the other corner. It was a brisk morning with the Sun just beginning to cut through a slight haze of mist.

"Now we just have to wait," said Barney.

Clarice knew that the wait would not be long, but this did not stop her mind replaying scenes of the last year in her head. As the minutes ticked by Barney appeared to be more anxious.

"Come on," he muttered, "the guards have got to come outside before the others arrive. Distracting six would be impossible,"

The main doors suddenly opened and three men walked out. They all carried more than one hand gun and they were chatting amongst themselves.

"Stay out of site," Barney whispered.

Clarice nodded and pushed herself up right against the side of the car. The sound of a truck was heard in the distance. Must work fast, Barney thought.

He strolled round to nearer the front of his car, so he was in plain view of the guards.

"Morning guys. How are you to...?" Barney abruptly started coughing loudly. He thumped his chest but didn't stop.

One of the guards called over, "You Ok there Barney?"

Barney put up his hand in acknowledgement but kept on coughing. The truck with the new guards had reached the gate.

Barney pretended to take a step forward but fell to his knees. Two of the guards jogged over but one stayed in front of the door. Clarice peered to the door but quickly ducked again when she realised two of the guards were on the other side of the car tending to Barney. They were trying to help him stand, unsuccessfully.

The barrier was raised letting in the truck.

"Hey Joe, come and give us a hand will you,"

The last guard had left the door. As soon as he was clear Clarice sprinted up and snuck into the building. She was in. Glancing back through the small window in the door Clarice saw Barney on his feet calmly talking to the guards. She began her descent to the lower levels.

Even after more than ten years Clarice still remembered the building exactly. Same grey walls with peeling paint. Same flickering lights. Her footsteps echoed throughout the empty building as she descended to the lower levels.

_Never forget what he is. Do not touch the glass. If he attempts to pass you anything do not accept it._

Voices played over in her mind as she came to the end of the long hallway. Quietening her footsteps she carefully approached the door and peered in through the glass.

The guard had his back to her and he was reclining on his chair with his feet on the desk. Sometimes they make it too easy Clarice thought.

From one of her jacket pockets she took out an expensive silk handkerchief and a small bottle of chloroform. Dousing the cloth Clarice opened the door as quietly as possible and struck. She could have blown it open with explosives and the guard would still not have had time to move round and defend himself.

While he sat limp in his chair Clarice chucked the empty bottle in the bin. So what if they find it?

A sudden noise behind her caused an immediate u-turn and she had a knife to the man's throat in a second.

"Nice harpy Clarice, a gift I assume,"

"Did your mother ever tell you, Barney, that it is rude to sneak up on people?"

"Must have slipped my mind,"

She raised an eyebrow before retracting the harpy and moving back towards her unconscious victim.

Barney chucked over some ropes and Clarice bound his hands and feet.

"I'll shove him in one of the empty offices. I've got all the keys."

Barney moved to the control desk and begun pressing buttons to open the electronic doors. Finally he moved over to the television screen which showed the doctor lying on the small bed in his cell. He flicked the security camera switch to off and the screen went blank.

"You'll get your privacy now Clarice," Barney sighed, "I guess this is it then. When I leave the building I'll tell them the guard will stay on for an extra hour to cover for my 'sudden illness'. You only have an hour remember."

"Thank you Barney. Have a nice life,"

"I will Clarice. You can tell Doctor Lecter that I thank him very much for his generosity over the years and I'm retiring to a place he suggested. I'm sure I'll see your face again, maybe when I'm at the airport. Goodbye."

Barney left Clarice alone in the room. She saw the feet of the guard slowly disappear out the door and then there was nothing.

Clarice took a deep breath in and then slowly walked down the last set of steps to the cells. He was in the last cell again only this time it was the one on her right hand side that had bars and not the glass.

Hannibal had kept his eyes closed when he had heard the electronic click of the doors. He knew his breakfast was coming but today something was different. The footsteps that drew nearer were lighter and there was a distinct heel-toe click, high heels. That was not Barney with food, that was a woman, that was…

"Clarice?"

"Hannibal,"

She ran to the bars and reached through to give her husband a kiss.

"Barney love?"

"Yes. He has managed to get us an hour then the armed guards that are upstairs will come down and find they have one other guard missing."

"And by then they will be missing something else won't they Clarice?"

Clarice gave a sad smile before moving and opening the lock with a set of keys Barney had given her. She stepped into the cell and closed the door behind her. The keys were abandoned in an empty corner and Clarice then turned and faced Hannibal.

"The FBI may have taught me many painful things but I think I picked up some useful ideas in my time spent there. Ironically from the criminals not the other agents Hannibal,"

Clarice reached up into her elegantly coiffed hair and withdrew two long thin objects. The needles glinted in the cheap lighting as Clarice set them down on the old wooden table. Hannibal regarded them closely seeing that both syringes were filled and each was ready to give one injection. One syringe also had a small black circle printed on it in the corner.

"Very good Clarice. May I enquire as to the difficulty of acquiring such drugs?"

"They are not what you would find on the market everyday, but I still have contacts in this country. The questions I received when I read off such a list were worse than trying to locate all three I think,"

Hannibal appeared to think for a moment but Clarice knew he was just drawing out this conversation.

"Wondered who you were going to do in, didn't they Clarice and in such a complicated manner. I am sure they would have preferred to sell you a gun than potassium chloride, sodium thiopental and pauvlon,"

"Well the government is more likely to notice their supplies of the lethal injection is diminishing rather than one more gun added to the already armed streets,"

"So true Clarice, so true,"

A single tear rolled down Clarice's cheek and she wiped it away angrily, determined not to show weakness.

"No need for tears now Clarice. You knew the risks when you decided to accompany me. You just have to cherish the memories we were able to create in the short time we had together,"

"I know that. It's just I didn't expect it so soon. I don't want to live the rest of my life without you. Everyone in my life that was ever close to me has gone. They are all dead and buried," Clarice ended sounding angry and bitter.

Hannibal embraced her as she finally let several weeks' worth of sorrow out. The tears flowed freely as she clung to him.

"There is a lot more in life Clarice you can go and experience. I have left you with every means possible to be able to do this."

Clarice looked up into his eyes. "But you won't be with me. What is the point in living your life when half of it is not there?"

"Because here, now and like this is not the way you are meant to go Clarice. I could never take you down with me. I love you too much to do that,"

"I love you too Hannibal. I'll never stop loving you,"

Clarice gently caressed the side of his face and reached up to give him a tender kiss to try and express the love she felt for him that she would never share with anyone else.

"Our last day together, Clarice,"

"Our last hour, my love. Well less than that n…"

Hannibal didn't let her finish as he pulled her hard against him and brought his mouth down to hers. He pulled away suddenly leaving her breathless.

"Let's just make to best of the time we have left then Clarice,"

She nodded and they began to kiss once more whilst moving towards the bed.

Above them the guards patrolled on unknowing that two like souls were creating the last great memories they would ever know together.

* * *

"The public want blood!" Pearsall roared across the small office. "And I think it is time we gave them what they wanted. We have had enough bad press recently, we don't want anymore,"

"The council has agreed with you. Lecter will be taken today to the high court today. We have already had the guilty verdict and this time it will be the death penalty for him. A plea of insanity is not going to get him out of this. I want you to take a team to collect him. We want this situation resolved as soon as possible.

"Yes sir," Pearsall replied and he strode out of the office.

* * *

"Hannibal?"

"Mmm? What is it Clarice?" He was stroking her hair as her head rested on his bare chest just above her heart. She was listening to its strong regular beat.

"It's time,"

They had already spoken their declarations of love and devotion. Now Clarice knew she would have to leave her love forever. Hannibal reached to the table and picked up the two ready injections.

"I trust these are not identical in everyway Clarice. We may have not had a lifetime together but it was enough time to thoroughly enjoy every aspect of your personality,"

"Mine is only the anaesthetic my love. It is the start to my living death, my emptiness without you,"

"That's my girl," Hannibal had seemed to disregard her last comment. He knew some scars would never heal but they can fade with time.

Hannibal swiftly plunged the needle with the black dot into his arm. Clarice closed her eyes as the clear liquid entered his vein. He then took the second injection and held her arm gently.

"Just like old times, eh Clarice,"

Clarice opened her eyes and studied her husband one last time as her body began to fell heavy. They shared one last lingering kiss before lying back down.

"I love you Hannibal," Clarice whispered.

And as she drifted off she heard his faint reply echo into her blackening mind.

"Good morning sirs, ma'am," the agent nodded towards Ardelia. "We were just about to do are hourly patrol,"

"Officer, we're coming down with you. The prisoner is being moved today. It has all been arranged and the vans waiting. We would be grateful for your assistance, though,"

The small party made their way down to the control room. Pearsall was the first to enter.

"Where's the guard? My orders stated he was to be under constant supervision," It was then he noticed the open doors and blacked out screen.

"Shit! Call for armed back-up immediately, we have a situation here! You," he motioned to the guards, "down to the cells now. If he's loose you may shoot on site, come on lets move!"

Safety's were clicked off the guns and the guards headed down to the cells. The corridor was empty. Pearsall and Ardelia moved slowly towards the last cell.

The press never got hold of any pictures of the man who had caused them to sell more newspapers than anyone else. The site found remains a secret between the discoverers. They did not want to reveal the details of the FBI's latest failure. Although a dead fugitive was delivered the fact he took his own life would not satisfy the public's hatred.

The two needles lay alongside one another on the table. Just like the two lovers who were curled together on the small bed.

When Ardelia first saw the cell, so bare apart from the clothes haphazardly scattered around she was sure her best friend was dead as well. The guards rushed in to check the two bodies. Lecter was pronounced dead but she remembered clearly the shout exclaiming that the woman had a weak pulse.

They didn't even know who she was. She had changed so much since she first met the man she married not even Ardelia could truly say she understood why Clarice had done it.

Clarice regained consciousness in the hospital late that evening. It was kept quiet the fact that she also disappeared that night. Perhaps she went to begin a new life somewhere or live an empty one on memories.

Clarice Starling may have lost her love in this life but her devotion remains eternal.


End file.
